Unexpected Events and Their Consequences
by SaruwatarixKumiko
Summary: Saki doesn't know what's going on. She's been feeling weird lately, and all her luck seems to have disappeared. Is it because of him? No...it can't be...can it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, fellow readers. As you probably know by now, this is a fanfic about Hanajima Saki. I always wondered how her mind worked and what she was thinking throughout the manga, and so, that's how this fanfic came to be. Well, please rate and review. There are three chapters so far, and I am working on the 4th one. I am not sure how the story will end up though...however, if you guys have any ideas, please tell me. Who knows? I might just use them! Well, enough talking. Enjoy the story, and R&R please! Thanks.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

**Chapter 1: The Disappearance of Darkness and Altered Luck**

Sunlight beamed in through the slit in between the dark black curtains of Hanajima Saki's room. The rays fell across her face and woke her. Groaning, Saki rolled onto her side and pulled her black comforter over her head. 'This is the reason I hate light.' she thought to herself as she tried to fall back into slumber. Suddenly, the door to her closet slid open with a creak and she heard footsteps patter up to her bedside. Then, there was silence. Deciding to give up on her plan to fall back asleep, Saki threw back the blanket and stared at her brother, Megumi, who is standing at her side and staring at her silently. "Very well, Megumi… You caught me. I'm getting up..." Saki said, as she reluctantly rose from her bed and trudged to the bathroom. 'I hate mornings…' she thought, as she brushed her teeth angrily.

- - - - - - -- - - - -- -

On her way to school, Saki is suddenly caught around the neck roughly and jerked into a fierce hug.

"GOOOOOD MORNING SAKI!" a loud voice screamed in her ear. "Good morning Uo-chan." Saki says, wincing at the attack on both her neck and her ear.

"What's with da long face? You ok? Is someone bullying you? Cuz if they are, you just tell me and I'll beat them to a pulp!" To emphasize her point, Arisa Uo punched a fist into her other hand.

"No, Uo-chan. No one is bullying me. The disappearance of darkness just annoys me so..." Saki sighed, and rubbed her sore neck. Nothing like a Uo Bear Hug in the morning to wake you up…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan, good morning!"

"Good morning, Tohru-kun." Saki replied with a small smile, trying to hide her bad morning. No point in making Tohru worried.

"Hey, Tohru, is Saki being bullied? You better tell me if she is. She seemed kinda down this morning."

"Oh no! Hana-chan? Are you feeling sick? Your face does seems a little pale. Maybe you should go home and rest…" Tohru stared at Saki's face, worry creasing her forehead and brow.

'Good going Uo-chan. Now you made Tohru worried too…' Saki thinks. "No, no, Tohru-kun. I'm absolutely fine. Just a bit tired. I went to bed late last night, so I just probably didn't get enough sleep." Saki explained, plastering on what she hoped was a healthy smile.

"Oh, I see. Well, I do hope you are well rested enough for today's fitness test. Coach said that we have a lot of running to do today."

'The health test is today! How could I forget…? The disappearance of darkness really has altered my luck.' Saki's face clouded over with anger. 'Great, could my day get any worse?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on girls! RUN! RUN! RUN! Stop acting like such…girls!"

'Coach, you just made no sense..' thought Saki, as she tried to catch up with her classmates. She was the last one….and about 90 paces behind the girl in front of her.

"Hanjima! You're barely trotting! Is that what you call a run! COME ON! Pump those legs!"

'It's not my fault that my weak body has no energy to sprint in this tedious manner. Sports do not mix with my waves well.' Sighing, Saki pushed herself to run faster, but instead tripped and started to fall. 'My luck is doomed.' is all she thought as she prepared herself for the hit. Instead, she flopped into a pair of arms. Glancing up, she looks right into the face of Yuki Sohma.

"Hanajima-san, are you alright?" he asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I am fine." Silently, Saki rose from his arms and brushed herself off. Then she continued to run, or more like walking at a medium pace.

"Wait, are you sure you're ok Hanajima-san?" Yuki called, as he jogged up to her and matched her pace.

"Yes, Sohma-kun. As I said, I am fine. My waves warned me of the fall and so I was prepared for the hit. Of course, I am still grateful to you for catching me. It spared me some scrapes and bruises." Saki continued to pace, staring straight ahead at the group of girls waiting for her at the finish line, which was still half a lap away.

"….Very well, Hanjima-san…well, later!" With that, Yuki turned around and jogged back to the boys' side of the field.

Saki turned and stared at the silver-haired boy as he dashed easily over the track that took her a good hour and a half to get across.

'He's very athletic. Well, what else do you expect from a prince?' With that thought, and a shrug of her shoulders, Saki continued on her long trek to the finish line, and a group of very exasperated girls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The end of the day came. Goodbyes were said and everyone started their separate journeys home. As Saki walked, she felt her waves hum and her antennae pop up. Someone was behind her. Turning, she saw that it was her brother. Staring at him intently, she said, "Hello, little brother. How was your day?"

Glancing away a bit, he quietly said, "…You were saved today. By a person who is cursed. You stink of cursed hands. I was…worried." Blushing slightly, Megumi turned and look away.

With a small smile, Saki walked towards her brother and hugged him. "Thank you for worrying about me, Megumi. I am fine. Whatever curse he had, he did not pass to me. It was just a catch, for I tripped during the fitness test." Kissing the top of her brother's head, she grabbed his hand. "Now, let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nightmares Again and How It Feels to Run**

The Hanjima household was all astir. Saki's grandmother seemed to have fallen ill and was now bedridden for a few days. Nothing serious, but it meant that someone would have to take over the chore of cooking the meals. Saki's mother happily exclaimed that she would do it, but all the other Hanajimas sighed and said simultaneously that if Mrs. Hanajima were to cook, then Saki's grandmother would not be the only one bedridden. This news saddened Saki's mother greatly, but she cheered up rather fast. As always, she was bubbly and very open, very unlike her daughter and son. In the end, it was decided that Saki would cook, for she was the only female resident left. Sighing, Saki left the living room and went upstairs to her own. Settling down on the carpet, she closed her eyes and surrounded herself with her waves. The air crackled around her, and sparks flew at random in a hovering cloud that enveloped her. Her long, thick braid started to unravel and her flowing locks freed themselves and floated like seaweed around her head. Saki sat like this for quite a long time, until she felt herself relax, and all the fatigue and stress melt away into that ominous cloud of static matter. With a sigh of contentment, Saki opened her eyes. The waves disappeared immediately, leaving her with her hair all wild and standing on end, and the air hot and heavy. Gathering up her pajamas, she went to take a shower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The air was dark. Sitting in a chair in this darkness was Saki, but she was a younger-looking Saki, about 9 or 10. All she could see around her was faces. Millions of faces, all laughing and sneering at her. She could hear their taunts and jeers, and she could do nothing about it. A wave of helplessness washed over her and she felt like she was going to cry. They just kept on laughing, and laughing, and laughing…until suddenly, Saki couldn't take it anymore. She really wished they would all just go and die. It was then that she felt a spark at her shoulder. The spark grew and grew and grew, until it was a tremendous lightning bolt. Without warning, the lightning bolt flew into the middle of all those faces and burned them all. The sneers turned into horrible, horrible screams. Thousands of voices screaming and screaming and screaming…..until there was no more. No more faces, and no more laughter. Just Saki sitting in the chair, all by herself, in the vast darkness. 'No' she thought. 'I couldn't have killed them…No…No……NO!'_

Saki woke with a start. It was morning, and the sun was yet again shining on her face. It had been a while since she had last had that dream. That dream of helplessness that led her to kill…Yes, it had been a while since she had started having nightmares again. 'I must need more sleep…' Saki thought, as she climbed out of bed and got ready for school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hanajima! I need to talk to you!" Coach beckoned for Saki to follow her to her office.

'Great, it must be about yesterday.' Saki thought bitterly, as she glanced at her friends and told them to go on without her. She then glided silently after Coach.

"Sit, Hanjima. You probably know why you're here. Heck, it's the reason why you're always here. But this time, I have a plan to improve your athletic abilities. As you know, you can't go on to the next year unless you pass the requirements of physical education for this year. Judging by your current progress, you're not going to make it. However, I have an idea. If you train from now until the end of the year with one of our better athletes, and if you work hard and improve, you can go on to the next year with your classmates. But, if you don't improve, you'll have to come to summer practice, and you will have to stay behind. Do you understand Saki?"

"Yes, I understand." Saki could not bear the idea of running in the blazing July sun with Coach at her heels and yelling about her grandmother being faster and what not.

"Very well. Now, about who you are going to train with. He is the fastest one in his class, so if you work cooperatively and diligently, you should be flying down that track in no time." With that, Coach picked up her whistle and got ready to leave.

"So, starting today, you will meet Yuki Sohma after school every other day and practice around the track for an hour. Good luck, Hanjima. I know you'll be able to pull through."

- - - - - -- - - - - - - -

'Yuki Sohma. I seem to be interacting with him quite a lot these days.' The more Saki thought about it, the more distasteful the idea became. 'He reeks of bad wave vibes, and as Megumi says, he is cursed.' Saki shook her head miserably. 'Now I must stay with him for an hour every other day?' Shaking her head sullenly, Saki walks smack dab into someone. 'I must really not be getting enough sleep. How did my waves not pick up this person's presence?' Lifting her head, Saki apologized quietly and turned to go.

"Hanjima-san?"

Well, speak of the devil.

"It is you Hanjima-san! Did you hear from Coach about us working together?"

Trying to keep from making a face at his overpowering bad wave vibes, Saki nodded and kept walking.

"I'll see you at the track after school then. Bye!" With a small wave, Yuki left.

'That was very odd. He reeks of horrible waves, but I still did not detect his presence. Other people, I would understand, but not being to pick up him? Very odd indeed….I must really be tired.' After readjusting her wave levels, Saki walked on to class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Uh…Hanjima-san? Are you really running the fastest you can?" Yuki stared at Saki with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Yes. I am already overexerting myself." said Saki, as she slowly jogged along the track.

"…_sigh…_ Looks like we have a lot of work to do…" said Yuki, as he shook his head.

"Here, give me your hand. I'll pull you and let's see if you can run faster." With that, he reached out his arms and grabbed Saki's hands. Yuki then pulled her along, slowly at first, then faster. Saki actually felt herself start to pick up the pace. Soon, she was running, slowly, but surely.

'So this is how it feels to run.' Saki thought, as the wind tickled her face gently, and the track flew from under her feet. Slowly, she started to smile. 'This feels good…' She closed her eyes in relaxation.

"Very good! See? You _can _run!" Smiling encouragingly, Yuki decided to pull her along even faster. This turned out to be a mistake.

Not expecting the sudden change in speed, Saki yanked her eyes open, but it was too late. As she tripped over her own feet, she flew straight towards Yuki. With a crash, they both landed on the track.

'Ow.' thought Saki. 'I think I scraped my knee.' As she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was on top of Yuki, with her hands splayed on both sides of his head. He had his arms on her shoulders, and was holding her up. It was a very awkward position. Without a word, Saki tried to get up. But Yuki wouldn't let her. He tightened his grip on her shoulders, and brought her closer to him.

"Hanjima-san, I have to tell you something…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shock Waves and Heart Problems**

'What is he doing?' Saki thought. For some reason, her heart started to beat faster, and she felt herself turn a little pink.

"Hanjima-san………you're…"

'I'm…?'

"You're…kneeling on my stomach." said Yuki with a wince.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the practice, Saki walked quickly back home. She had dinner to cook and was already behind schedule. However, halfway there, she felt her waves pick up something.

'Somone's watching me…' She slowly lifted her head and stared at the tree branches above her, where four girls sat with binoculars. With four high-pitched squeals, all four of them fell and landed right in front of Saki. It was then that she saw who it was. They were the Prince Yuki fan club.

Three of the four girls started to go into a frenzied dance of some sort, which required them to stretch in ways that are physically impossible and form the letters of Yuki's name. Then they finished, and the other one started to speak.

"Stop right there Hanajima Saki! I have heard that you have been assigned to train with our precious Prince Yuki! How dare you try to take him from us, you evil witch!" said the president of the club, who Saki couldn't seem to remember. She pointed a finger at Saki. "You must stop seeing him, or you must bring a Prince Yuki fan club escort when you do. I will not allow you to stay with him alone!" With that, she pulled out a long piece of paper and began to read the rules of the Prince Yuki fan club.

'I don't have time for this.' Saki thought. She hit them with a couple of shock waves and continued on her way home, leaving the four girls standing like statues in the middle of the street, horrified expressions plastered on each of their faces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For the next week, Saki practiced with Yuki every other day after school. Saki found that with time, Yuki's bad wave vibes grew fainter and fainter, or perhaps it was just that she started to mind them less and less. They were still in the pulling and running stage, but with a faster pace now. One day, Yuki decided that Saki was ready to try running by herself.

"No." was Saki's simple reply. She knew she would not be able to run. Her heart could not take the stress and her body was not used to propelling itself forward yet.

"But, Hanjima-san, you have been practicing for a week now. Your speed has improved, and you have acquired a nice pace. I think you are able to run without pulling now." Yuki gave her an encouraging smile. "Look, I'll give you a starting pull for about 10 paces, but then, you're on your own. What do you say?"

Saki stared him down for a minute and shot a few small sparks at him. However, silently, and reluctantly, she got into position. Yuki took her hands in his and began to pull. Saki felt her feet pick up the speed and jog. As he neared the 7th pace, Yuki increased the speed and began to pull her faster. Saki felt her legs pump harder and quicker. At the 10th pace, Yuki suddenly let go and stepped out of the way. Saki felt herself slow down a bit, but she was still running.

'I…I…can run…I can really run!' She felt the wind tickle her face and her legs hit the track. Saki was so proud of herself. With a glint in her eye, she pushed herself to run faster. And it worked! She was running all by herself. Saki ran slowly all around the track. As she reached the finish line, she saw Yuki waving at her, with an excited look on his face. She gave him a small smile and started to slow down. That was when she noticed how fast her heart was beating. Her breaths came in pants, and she was feeling light-headed.

'I…must have…overexerted myself…' she thought. Her feet started to drag and suddenly, she fell forward onto the track. As she fell into darkness, the last thing she thought was, 'I…feel…hungry…'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_She was in a classroom. It was her 7th grade classroom. She saw the 7th grade version of herself sitting in the back corner. All the other students cleared a wide berth around her and were twittering behind their hands. _

"_She's a real witch, that one. I heard she can manipulate your mind." _

"_She hurt a student with her weird powers." _

"_No, I heard that she killed someone…"_

_Oblivious to all this, the 7th grade Saki sat and continued to read her book. _

_Suddenly, a group of girls approached her. Three girls grabbed her and held her down, while the other two stood with matches in their hands. _

"_We have to burn you. It's for our own sake and yours. If the match leaves a mark, then you're normal. If it doesn't then you're a witch. So hold still. It will only hurt a little."_

_The 7th grade Saki stared at the girl with unreadable eyes. She did not move or speak. But suddenly, all the matches the girls carried lit up by themselves. With a shrill scream, the two girls quickly dropped them. As soon as they hit the floor, the matches went out again. For a while there was silence. Then, the girls holding Saki down quickly let go and ran behind the other two. All of them stared at Saki with wide eyes, fear and terror contorting their features. Finally, the one in the middle spoke. _

"_You…you…YOU WITCH!"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Saki woke and look around her. She was laying on a cot in the school infirmary.

'What am I doing in here?' she thought. Suddenly, it came back to her. 'That's right, I was running with Sohma-kun and I fainted from running too hard.' Pulling back the covers, Saki climbed off the bed and started to walk towards the door. Before she reached it, however, the door swung open and in walked Yuki.

"Hanajima-san! You're awake! That's great. You had me worried for a second there." Yuki smiled at her brightly and the worry lines in between his eyebrows disappeared.

Saki stared at him quietly. "Yes, I am fine. My spirit just drifted away for a moment to find peace in a place we do not know of." With that, she glided past a very confused Yuki and walked out into the hall.

Halfway to the main entrance, Saki suddenly saw Tohru running towards her, with a very worried expression on her face.

"Hana-chan! Are you alright! I heard that you fell during practice! I was so worried!" cries a frazzled Tohru, clutching both of Saki's hands in hers and shaking them up and down.

"Yes, Tohru-kun. I pushed my weak body too much and fainted. It is nothing to worry about. Please, do not concern yourself so." Saki smiled at Tohru, slightly amused at Tohru's frenzied worry.

"Very well, Hana-chan…if you're sure you're ok…" Tohru reluctantly let go of Saki's hands and let out a small sigh.

"Absolutely. Now, Tohru-kun, what are you still doing here?"

"Oh! Well, I promised I would walk home with Yuki-kun today after your practice. Kyo-kun has to go to his sensei's dojo today and I felt lonely walking by myself. Speaking of, I should get going. Yuki-kun is waiting for me. Well, see you tomorrow Hana-chan! I hope you feel better!" With a big smile and a wave, Tohru continued down the corridor. Saki watched as she met up with Yuki and they both smiled at each other. Tohru turned and gave another wave to Hana and Yuki turned to the same direction. He saw Saki and he smiled and gave a wave too. Saki waved back and the other two turn around to go. Saki saw Tohru laugh at something Yuki said, and she saw Yuki chuckle as he caught Tohru and saved her from walking straight into a doorframe. This earned them both another giggle-fest as they walked down the hall.

'I forgot that she lives with Sohma-kun.' thought Saki as she stared after them. They do get along very well.' Saki felt her heart clutch a little at that. Shocked, she grabbed her chest. 'What was that? Did I really tire out my heart that much?' Confused, she tried again. 'They really get along well.' Her heart clutched again. Bewildered, Saki decided to break it down. 'Tohru.' Nothing. 'Yuki?' Her heart beat fast and she felt lightheaded again. 'What…what is this? What is going on with me?' Saki wondered, as she thought of him again, and her heart beat like a drum. 'I…must be tired…' she concluded as she walked out of the school, and on her way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey guys! Updated the story because of an error I made with Saki's name. Gomen! Well, I'm working on Chapter 5 so it should be up soon...hopefully. School does get in the way though. I know, it sucks. I'd like to thank all of your support though. LOVE YOU GUYS! Hugs and cookies for all of you. heehee.

Ok, well, without furthur ado, here's Chapter 4!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4: Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid and Curiosity Killed The Cat**

It was while they were washing dishes that Saki finally decided to ask her mother about her heart.

"Mother, does your heart beat irregularly when you stress it too much?" asked Saki as she handed her mother a freshly washed plate.

"Hmm…I'm not sure…why Saki?"

"It's just that after practice today, my heart started beating fast whenever I thought of this specific person."

Mr.s. Hanajima suddenly dropped the plate she was drying with a gasp, causing it to shatter on the floor. Mr. Hanjima rushed into the kitchen immediately.

"What happened? Is anyone hurt?"

"Oh…darling! Our daughter…our daughter…" Mrs. Hanajima fell into her husband's arms and started to sob uncontrollably.

"What? Our daughter what? Saki, what happened? Why is your mother so upset?" Mr. Hanajima stared at her daughter, waiting for a reply.

"…"

Saki wasn't so sure what was happening herself, however, before she needed to explain anything, her mother ceased her tears and with a huge smile, looked up at her husband with shining eyes.

"Our daughter is in love!" she cried joyfully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Hanjimas, excluding Grandma Hanjima, all sat around the dining room table.

Mrs. Hanjima was smiling very brightly and kept squeezing her daughter's hand in excitement. He daughter, looked as she always did, expressionless and staring off into the distance. However, today, she seemed just a little bit embarrassed too.

Mr. Hanjima was trying to look stern at the head of the table, but failing miserably, for he could not hide his growing grin.

Megumi Hanajima, well, he was just as expressionless as his sister, but the only exception was that he was eating a bag of potato chips and instead of being embarrassed, he was very confused.

And so, in this manner, the Hanjimas started their meeting.

With a clearing of his throat, Mr. Hanjima said, "We are all gathered here today to discuss my daughter, Hanajima Saki's first love. As father, and guardian of Miss. Hanjima, I would like to say a few words. First of all, I congratulate her and whoever she is in love with, and I wish them a long life together. Secondly, I hope that they..."

Before he could continue, Mr. Hanjima was interrupted by a cough from Mrs. Hanajima. "Honey, I don't think that's neccesay. It's not like they're getting married! However, I do hope they do in the near future, for I would love to finally be a grandmother!" With that, Mrs. Hanajima started to giggle uncontrollably.

Megumi Hanjima stared from his mother to his sister to his father. Finally, he spoke. "So, who is Sister in love with?"

Everyone then went silent. And simultaneously, they all turned to Saki.

"Yes, darling, who are you in love with?" asked Mr. Hanjima.

Saki stared at her parents. They were both leaning in with excited and curious expressions on their faces. Her brother was just staring at her and waiting for her answer. Of course, Saki knew that he probably already guessed who it was and had sent a few curses his way too. With a sigh, Saki shook her head sadly.

"Mother, Father, Brother, I am not in love with anyone. I just tired out my heart and it acted irregularly because of that. Nothing else."

"But Saki, don't you know? When your heart beats fast when you think of someone, that means you are in love with them! It's true! That's how I felt when I was in love with your father. You may be embarrassed but this is very normal. Everyone falls in love. You're just confused because this is your first time, but it is natural." Saki's mother gave her a knowing smile. "Now,who's this lucky young boy?"

Saki glanced at her mother. She had never seen her so happy and excited in her life. Sighing in defeat, Saki said quietly, "Yuki Sohma."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, Saki had trouble falling asleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the ecstatic look on her parent's faces when they heard who Saki liked. Her mother had burst into happy tears and her father had clapped a hand onto her back, saying "Good choice, good choice." Her brother had just frowned and shook his head.

'But I don't love Yuki Sohma. How can I? After all, he's a prince with bad waves and he has some sort of secret he is hiding and he…he…' Suddenly, Saki felt a tiny wave spark up to her ear and whisper, _You haven't noticed these problems these past few days have you? They've become fainter and fainter, until you could not tell at all. To you, Yuki Sohma is now as regular as any of the other boys in school. Why can't you fall in love with him? How else can you explain why your heart beats fast whenever you think about him? Like now? _

It was then that Saki noticed how fast and hard her heart was beating. Feeling utterly confused, Saki covered her head with her pillow. 'What is going on with me? What is with Yuki Sohma and me these days!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ding dong…ding dong…_

Finally, the school day had come to an end. With a flurry of activity, the students began to pack up and leave the classroom.

Sighing in relief, Saki closed the latch on her schoolbag and smiled slowly. 'I managed not to bump into Yuki at all today. Ok, one down, now only…' Counting on her fingers, Saki groaned as she came to the final answer. 'Great…40 more days of this hiding and avoidance. Well, at least that means no more running too, right?'

Somewhat happier, Saki stood up and left the classroom. Looking around the hall, she noticed that she was the last one left in school. 'Hm…I must have taken longer than I thought.' Not really caring though, Saki continued on her way to the school doors. However, as she passed what looked like an empty classroom, she heard voices. Puzzled, she went to the door and placed an ear on it. Sure enough, she heard mumbled conversation.

'Perhaps it's a club meeting or something like that.' Suddenly not so interested, Saki turned and got ready to leave. That was when she suddenly heard what sounded like Tohru's voice. Knowing that she _definitely_ could not mix up Tohru's voice with any others, Saki turned back to the door again. 'Honda-san is not in any school club…so what is she doing here now?' Letting her curiosity take over her better judgment, Saki nudged the door open a crack and peeked in.

Inside the empty classroom was Yuki, Tohru, Kyo and a young blonde boy and a tall guy with black and white hair that Saki didn't really know that well, but what she knew were family members of Yuki and Kyo. Anyways, all of them looked like they were talking about something serious and it seemed that both Yuki and Kyo seemed pretty upset about it. Tohru just stood in the middle and looked worriedly from one person to another.

"You know that he hasn't been feeling well lately right?" said the guy with the two-toned hair to Kyo and Yuki. "Well, that just put him in a really bad mood, so now, he's taking it out on everyone."

"Yeah, and what's that got to do with us?" says Kyo with an annoyed air.

"He wants all of us to meet up at the main house Saturday. Supposedly, this is a sort of get-together of the Jyunishi." After saying this, the black and white dude walks up to Yuki and whispers something in his ear. Yuki's eyes grow wide with fear for a second before he catches himself and returns to looking indifferent about it.

"Well, if that's what he wants, then we can't exactly refuse, can we? Haru, thank you for telling us in advance." With that, Yuki turned and glancing at Tohru and Kyo, he walked towards the door briskly.

The same door…that Saki was hiding behind…


End file.
